DEAR WORLD
by Saya Moonshadow
Summary: "OK, people, I don't know what you all have against me, but..." Tahu takes the bashing issue into his own hands. Read at your own risk. Written in Tahu's POV.


**Rest assured, people who I owe requests, they're nearly all done. I've been typing pretty much all day, but this idea just struck, and I want to act on it before I do anything else.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure _Bionicle_ doesn't belong to me, as I'm too poor to buy it...BUT I'M SAVING MY ALLOWANCE!**

**Summary: "OK, people, I don't know what you all have against me, but..." Tahu takes the bashing issue into his own hands. Read at your own risk. Written in Tahu's POV.**

**Reason: I'm freaking SICK of the Tahu bashing in the **_**Bionicle**_** fandom, and after reading one too many fics with that in it, I just had to write this. I don't particularly care if you're offended by it, so go ahead and flame if you so desire. It'll just show how immature you are if you do.**

_**(I AGREE! GO SAYA-KUN GO!)**_

**(Hm, yes, thank you XD)**

**DEAR WORLD   
By: Saya Moonshadow   
Beta: Zanda Waffle 07**

_DEAR WORLD,_

Tahu Nuva speaking...er, writing. Yes. ANYWAY.

OK, people, I don't know what you all have against me, but seriously, it's getting old. What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much? Is it because I'm red? There are quite a few things that I'm honestly fed up with, and I'm gonna discuss them here. Because seriously, this stuff's getting annoying.

First off: what's up with you people and making me despise Kopaka? Sure, we didn't get along the first year or so of knowing each other, but we DO have a mutual respect for each other. I respect him, he respects me. We may have a weird way of showing it, but it's true. I don't hate him. Once you get past the wall of ice he's set up around himself, he's not such a bad guy. Probably one of the best friends I'll ever make in my life.

Now, just because I respect doesn't mean I want to screw him, either. That's just weird. And scary.

On another note, I don't "lust" over Gali. I admit, she is a very beautiful and amazing girl, but I would never just drape myself over her and demand sex. People who do that deserve to die. I respect her more than anyone else on the team - without her, there would be no team, as she's the main force keeping us all together. I admit, she can be rather annoying when she gets into her righteous, teamwork-comes-first mode, but other than that, I have no problems with her. She's my best friend, and I'd love nothing better than to see her happy all the time.

I mean, come on. You guys don't even hate _Teridax_ as much as you hate me, and he's the cause of 98 percent of the problems in this universe. How does that work out? You hate me, the guy who's doing his best to keep the world from going to hell, but not the one who's trying to make it go to said bad place? That's some pretty skewed logic there.

On that note, not even HE hates me all that much. Last I heard, he thought we were amusing (and he's gotta give us credit for harassing Icarax like that; after all, they're not too fond of each other either). The only ones who I'm sure really hate me right now are the Piraka, but they hate everyone, including each other, so they don't count.

Nor am I rude to Vakama. Last time I checked, he's saved me a few times, and even though he can get kind of annoying too, I'm fond of him. He's like the father I never had, and his advice IS pretty sound.

Probably the most annoying thing though is when people assume that I have nothing better to do with my life than brag about my accomplishments. I do like to tell the stories sometimes, but hey - so does Lewa, and Pohatu, and Gali, and Onua, and yes, even Kopaka. Why shouldn't we be proud of ourselves after all we've managed to do? We freed an island, not once but THREE times (four if you count Taka's little "adventure" in Mangaia), we beat back an egotistical megalomaniac, kept a pair of giant mutant...bird things from unleashing all hell loose on said island, and managed to defeat their strongest minions without our powers. I think we deserve a little credit.

That doesn't mean I'm conceited about it, though. I know how close we came to death all those times. I'm also aware of the fact that my teammates had a hand in all the things we've done so far. I AM the leader, after all, it's my job to make sure they're alright. So far, I think I've done a pretty good job. We haven't died yet, have we?

In other words, I'm nowhere near as bad as I'm made out to be. Seriously, I'd appreciate it if all the meanness towards my person would just stop already, because after seven years of it, it's sort of getting a _TAD_ annoying.

Thank you, and I hope all you bashers burn in hell...erm, have a nice life. Ahem.

X x X

**END.**

X x X

**AN: Sorry, but this was just begging to be written. Thankfully there aren't too many Tahu-bashing fics here, but on BZPower...that's a different story. I seriously don't get people these days...like, I may not like Takanuva or Matau as much as I like the other characters, but have I ever bashed them in any of my fics? No, I haven't, because that's just plain immature and stupid and annoying.**

**Apologies for wasting five minutes of your life!**

**Review, and spread the Tahu love around!**


End file.
